POV
by Parakeet Headmaster
Summary: Warna yang selalu hinggap dalam hariku – hanya cerita kecil tentang 'mereka' dari 'sudut pandangku'.


**Disclamer **–Vocaloid © Crypton Media Future, Power FX, ZOLA Project, Yamaha Corporation – **etc.**

**Warning** – Plotless, tata bahasa bubaran, ide mainstream, abal, kosa kata sempit, pendeskripsian minim, typo(s), EYD salah, setiap centi feels-nya hambar.

**By** – **Parakeet Headmaster**

* * *

**POV**

– Point of View – hanya cerita kecil tentang 'mereka' dari 'sudut pandangku'.

* * *

Halo semua, disini Wil. Seorang laki-laki berumur 27 tahun yang tengah bekerja sebagai dosen disebuah Universitas Sastra dengan adik 'nggak waras' yang selalu mewarnai hariku.

Ralat.

Maksudku ... adik-adikku bukannya benar-benar nggak waras. Kau tahu? kata kiasan. Ya, maksudku ini hanya sebuah kiasan – mungkin. Mereka hanya sedikit iseng, _hyper-active_, dan keras kepala. Sedikit nggak bisa diatur juga sih –

Apa ini yang disebut masa pemberontakan? nggak, mereka sudah besar kok.

Jadi, disini aku hanya akan menceritakan tentang bagaimana mereka mewarnai hariku. Ya, merekalah yang memberi hidupku warna kembali. Setelah warna itu sempat pudar ketika orang tua kami tiada.

Apa? bagaimana mereka mewarnai hidupku? maksudmu apa Yuu dan Kyo menorehkan warna _baby pink_ pada hariku seperti indahnya bunga Sakura? tidak.

Mereka mewarnainya dengan abstrak.

Abstrak sekali, sampai-sampai tidak ada lagu yang bisa medeskripsikan hidupku karena saking abstraknya. Kalian boleh tertawa kok. Kadang, ketika aku memikirkan kembali apa yang mereka lakukan ... aku dibuat tersenyum secara tak sadar. Manis sekali 'kan? tidak juga. Kadang aku dibuat meringis sejadi-jadinya. Serius.

Ketika Yuu pertama kali belajar memukul bola _baseball_, kaca rumah tetangga senilai 3500 _yen_ menjadi korban lemparan anarkis Yuu.

Ya, tebakan kalian benar. Kaca itu pecah. Pecah seiring pecahnya isi dompetku. Masih lebih baik dengan 3500 _yen_ saja masalah beres semua. Kenyataannya, aku harus menemani Yuu dihujani 1001 omelan dari sang pemilik rumah.

Bukan hanya Yuu saja, kakaknya pun – Kyo, hampir membuatku benar-benar membakar koleksi majalah nistanya. Pasalnya, Kyo sudah mengirim salah satu temannya ke rumah sakit dengan alasan _'dia nggak tahu romantisme pria sejati!'_

Rasanya bakar-bakaran saja tidak akan cukup.

Saat itu, aku harus menghabiskan 3 jam terakhirku sebelum pergi ke kampus bersama guru dan orang tua si murid yang mendapat pukulan telak Kyo – manusia narsis itu bisa jadi anarkis hanya karena hal yang nggak logis.

Sebenarnya, apa yang aku ceritakan barusan hanya bagian kecil dari hal yang membuatku meringis parah. Kalau ngomongin macam diatas, rasanya aku kakak yang kurang ajar. Jadi aku akan beralih pada apa yang sekarang sedang terjadi.

Maksudku, itu masa lalu. Sekarang adik-adikku sudah berkembang. Nalar mereka sudah bekerja. Tubuh mereka juga. Jika dulu aku masih bisa menggendong Yuu ketika ia jatuh saat bermain sepak bola, maka saat ini sudah tidak bisa. Kalau dulu Kyo masih lebih pendek dariku, maka sekarang dirinyalah yang lebih tinggi dariku.

Yuu sudah menjadi seorang atlet olimpiade yang telah menginjakkan kakinya ditingkat Nasional. Sementara Kyo yang meski kuakui _play boy_ narsis yang selalu eksis, sudah membawa desainnya sendiri menuju panggung akbar di Jepang.

Diam-diam, aku sangat bangga melihat mereka. Adik-adikku sendiri.

Sungguh, ketika orang tua kami meninggal, aku sempat marah pada mereka. Kenapa mereka pergi meninggalkanku dan adik-adikku yang masih kecil? yang masih ingin lebih bermanja dengan mereka.

Bukannya terbesit barang sekali, tentang _'apa mereka baik-baik saja tanpa kasih sayang orang tua?'_ lalu,_ 'apa aku bisa menjaga mereka?' _ hampir setiap hari pertanyaan itu terngiang dalam pikiranku.

'_Apa aku bisa memberi kasih sayang seperti orang tua kami memberikan kasih sayangnya?'_

Perlahan, semua pertanyaan itu mulai hilang ditelan memori akan senyum yang terus mengembang pada Yuu dan Kyo. Sampai saat ini, mereka tumbuh menjadi seorang yang mandiri dan bisa diandalkan. Dalam hati, aku benar-benar bersyukur.

Bahkan sekarang ... sepertinya akulah yang dilindungi oleh mereka. Yuu dan Kyo memberiku kekuatan untuk menghadapi hari berikutnya. Memberi hidupku banyak warna selanjutnya.

* * *

**POV**

– **FIN –**

* * *

**A/N**

Akhirnya cita-cita saya untuk membuat fic yang hanya melibatkan Yuu, Wil dan Kyo ter-realisasikan! AHAHAHA – walau pendek dan rada-rada sih genre-nya – HAHAHAH (still laughing) soalnya saya cintha bhanged sama mereka hwhw (kalau ada yang penasaran sama suara mereka silahkan cari di YT banyak kok, saya nemu sebuah akun – kurang tahu juga sih dia upload di NND juga atau nggak – yang lumayan sering pakai ZOLA Project dan Yohio astagaa ... tapi saya lupa nama akunnya tolong saya ini bodo atau apa nggak disimpen dulu – orz). Lalu, jujur saya bingung ini genre fic apa, jadi saya putuskan seperti apa yang anda lihat sekarang (jdesh) Daaann, makasih banyak untuk yang bersedia baca fic ini! mengingat eksistensi Yuu, Wil dan Kyo yang jarang – sobs (makasih banyak aaaaa)

Review untuk krisarnya dinanti, hwhw. Review? (wink-wonk)


End file.
